This type of disc brake is known, e.g., from German Patent No. 2,346,828. The brake cylinder arranged in the plane of the brake clamp here engages the ends of the brake levers remote from the brake disc in such a manner that in operation it tends to spread apart these brake lever ends. The pull rod of the brake clamp is provided in a turnbuckle manner with a threaded spindle having two sections with opposed threading and with nuts corresponding to these sections, the brake levers being swingably articulated to these nuts. The brake cylinder is coupled to a turning device for the threaded spindle by way of a relatively weak, Bowden-type linkage and a stop coupling, so that, when the brake cylinder piston exceeds a predetermined distance of travel, the threaded spindle is rotated so as to reduce the distance between the two nuts. In this as well as similar constructions of a disc brake, the brake cylinder occupies substantial space and may require a floating attachment to the rail vehicle, necessitating special support and guide means for the brake clamp and/or the brake cylinder.
For other types of disc brakes, e.g., as disclosed in British Patent No. 957,598, it is known to convert the stroke of the brake cylinder (which may be spring-loaded) to rotational movement of a threaded spindle having a play adjustment device and actuating the disc brake. In this case, too, the brake cylinder requires a great volume, so that the disc brake in turn requires a relatively large mounting space.
For use in vehicle brakes, many kinds of turn levers are known, e.g., from European Patent No. 30,766 and German No. 25 06 428, which are supported during their turning movement on shafts causing brake clamping, and whose ends are to be articulated to the piston rods of brake cylinders. Such turn levers are normally provided with manual or automatic play adjustment devices.
The suspension of brake shoes by means of pendulum suspensions articulated directly or indirectly to such brake shoes and to the rail vehicle is generally known in the disc brake art.